


No biting is allowed (unless you ask me to)

by Tomicaleto



Category: Naruto
Genre: And Fluff too, And a little appearence of Kushina and Team 7, Humor, M/M, Vampire AU, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomicaleto/pseuds/Tomicaleto
Summary: Obito is a weird kid with weird habits but really, who's Kakashi to judge?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 169





	No biting is allowed (unless you ask me to)

Obito has always been weird. Does this mean Kakashi likes him less? Not really, but he’s been acting weirder than always and it confuses the hell out of Kakashi, specially considering Obito already doesn’t act as most humans do. 

Or maybe Kakashi is reading too much into it. Rin never mentions anything about Obito’s… particular habits. And Kakashi has been mostly raised by dogs before Minato and Kushina took him in after his father’s disappearance. So what if Obito looks uncomfortable near clear water? What if he usually avoids clean and reflective surfaces? It’s not like Kakashi can judge him when he covers most of his face. 

But they never really see him eat during missions and at first Kakashi thought it was probably that he never caught Obito eating until one day Minato took Obito to one side of the training field and he swears he heard him ask Obito if he was eating all his meals. From there on, Kakashi makes sure to give Obito all the food he can’t eat and slips one extra ration bar in the oblivious boy’s pack when he’s not looking. Rin totally knows what Kakashi is doing but she only smiles so Kakashi assumes she worries about Obito too. 

Obito never sees the extra rations, but he doesn’t seem unhealthy at all so Kakashi lets it pass. 

And then one day, Obito arrives later than usual, with no excuses and pale as if all the blood from his body had been drained. Minato is about to ask what’s wrong when the Uchiha falls flat on his face. 

Rin jumps into action and checks his pulse while Kakashi and Minato hover and when she makes a stressed noise and whispers “he has no pulse” Minato panics. 

\----

They end up at the hospital, Minato is pacing back and forth and Rin is sitting completely still. Kakashi just looks at her. She has every right to be worried, after all, Obito is her best friend, but Kakashi is still slightly jealous she can be so open with her feelings. 

A nurse comes out from Obito’s room and takes Minato to the side, speaking quietly and very fast. After some minutes, Minato goes into the room with her, just as Kushina arrives to the hall. She looks as if she was punched in the gut. Kakashi has always known she has a soft spot for Obito. She stays a couple of seconds with them and then enters Obito’s room too. 

After what seems to be an eternity, Minato opens the door and tells them to join them. He has two red marks on his neck but seems extremely relieved and they see why when Obito waves at them from the bed. His cheeks look a bit healthier yet he’s still very pale. He doesn’t say anything and Kakashi knows something’s up. 

Rin hugs Obito tightly before she starts scolding him for worrying them all and Kushina lets out the loudest laugh Kakashi has ever heard from her.  
\----- 

There are two things Kakashi and Rin don’t talk about ever. One is the incident on the training field and the other is the Kannabi bridge mission. Minato tried for years to make them talk about it but ended up giving up. 

As they get older, it gets harder to meet. Rin is busy with the hospital and Kakashi has been given a genin team to lead. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are really curious about their mysterious sensei. They follow him around the village and are ecstatic when they meet Rin. They bombard her with questions about Kakashi. She laughs (and isn’t it nice? to hear her laugh) and tells them he’s a nerd, that they’ll see it soon enough. 

\----

“Hey, Kakashi-sensei?” asks Sakura once. 

“Mmm? What is it?” 

“Rin was one of your teammates, right? Who is the other?”

Kakashi closes his book and regards her with what seems to be a sad look. Naruto and Sasuke are watching him nearby, waiting for his answer. 

“Maa, he used to be my best friend… Do you three wanna meet him?” 

Naruto almost shakes with excitement. 

\----

And then they reach the memorial stone.

\----

Kakashi and his team are entering the Hokage’s office to give their mission report when three heads turn to stare at them. Rin, Kushina and Minato have all different expressions of mixed disbelief, happiness and surprise. Kakashi doesn’t recognize the fourth person until he turns and… 

“Surprise, Bakashi, I bet you thought you’d seen the last of me!” 

Rin facepalms and Obito has the biggest grin on his face. 

\---- 

“How… how did you survive? Where have you been?” 

Obito hums and then stares at Kakashi straight in the eye. 

“I’m a vampire.” Kakashi actually hits him with his book on the head. 

\----

And then he meets with Rin to tell her because “can you believe him?”, but Rin bites her lip and Kakashi stops. 

“You have to be kidding.”

“I swear I’m not, Minato-sensei told me it’s true.” And Kakashi doesn’t want to believe her. But suddenly a lot of weird things about Obito make sense, like his eating habits and the incident where Obito didn’t have a pulse and Minato had those strange red marks on his neck and suddenly Obito surviving a rock fall on him seems really plausible. 

\----

But just because Obito may be telling the truth doesn’t mean Kakashi’s going to accept it without proof. He tells Obito so and the Uchiha scoffs and opens his mouth (his very nice mouth, Kakashi thinks) widely. And there they are, fangs. 

“Shee?” Says Obito, holding his mouth open with his hands. “Fhanghs.” 

And because Kakashi is a troll, he answers: “That doesn’t prove anything, see?” And then takes off his mask, trying not to laugh at Obito’s expression. “I have them too.”

\---- 

Obito teases him about the mole for about a month (“Seriously, Bakashi, you’re not even a bad looking guy, why hide your face?” And Kakashi almost chokes when Obito says that.) but insists about being a vampire. 

“Guess you’ll have to bite me for me to believe you.” He says, just to tease, but Obito gets this look on his eye and Kakashi’s brain just short-circuits for a second. 

\----

Kakashi avoids thinking about that conversation because he reacts to it in ways that he never does even while reading Icha Icha. Obito never mentions it either, so maybe Kakashi just imagined what had happened back then. 

Or that’s what he tells himself, even though Obito always gets the same look when they spend time together. And it’s difficult not to hope when that happens. 

\----  
And then Obito appears at his door. At 3 in the morning, while it’s raining. He’s shivering wildly but doesn’t enter his apartment even though Kakashi has made enough space for him to pass. 

“You have t-to invite me i-in.” He manages to say. Kakashi wants to call bullshit but decides to indulge him. 

After Obito dries and changes clothes (Kakashi’s clothes, he can smell himself all over Obito and isn’t that a nice thought) he turns and says: 

“I’m hungry.”

“I can prepare you something…”

“Is that biting offer still up?” He asks, shyly. And seriously, Kakashi is just so weak. 

\----

Rin just smiles at them the next morning. Kakashi swears she knows.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story a while ago based on a silly joke about fangs, because that's what we do in this house


End file.
